


Do You Like It?

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Seduction, Sensuality, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn asks Cassian what he thinks about her new swimsuit.





	Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they aren't too OOC, but I was obsessed with putting Jyn and Cassian in a slightly different AU. :D

* * *

 

   
Jyn tugged her swimsuit top up and looked at her reflection in the mirror for one last time. Thankfully, she'd shaved her armpits, legs and crotch yesterday so she would look sexy in her new swimsuit.

It was a two piece bikini in solid torquoise that brought out the emerald hue of her eyes. Jyn normally didn't care for swimsuits like this and she had a tendency to just wear a sports bra and beach shorts whenever she went to the pool or the beach, but she felt like it was time to make a change.

Of course, she had a bigger reason for buying this swimsuit besides going swimming. She wanted Cassian to see her wearing it. He had feelings for her, feelings that she'd been aware of for quite some time. She also cared for him.

Unfortunately, they were both a little timid when it came to their mutual attraction and Jyn was tired of pretending that she could only be Cassian's friend. And it's not like he made any moves himself, so she decided to take matters in her own hands and seduce him.

A knock at the door caught Jyn's attention and she hurried to answer it, an easy smile spreading on her face. Cassian stood in front of her, looking impossibly handsome in a pair of Nike's, jeans, a black t shirt and a jacket.

"Hey," she took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

Cassian stammered, his hands briefly touching her sides before falling away. "H-hello, Jyn. What's with the swimsuit? Are you going to the beach?"

"No, I just bought this today and wanted to model it for you."

"You don't have to do that on my account." His cheeks grew a little red and Jyn bit her lip, trying not to laugh. He was so cute.

"I want to. It's not like I have anyone else I can do this for. Come on." Jyn closed the door, then took Cassian's hand and led him to the comfortable recliner in the living room. Once he was seated, she winked and drew back.

Jyn walked away from Cassian, intentionally swinging her hips from side to side. She swiveled and strutted her way back to him, moving her body enticingly. She felt confident the more she showed herself off and as the moment went on, Jyn could see Cassian's gaze become darker with lust.

Those brown eyes of his looked her up and down with a heat that made her gasp. He wanted her and **badly** too. Jyn kept her cool, though. Knowing that Cassian was strongly affected by her made her a little gleeful and she smiled.

It wasn't that she wanted to exert power over him, but she was tired of Cassian dancing around the unresolved issue of his feelings for her. And yeah, what she was doing now was on the drastic side, but a faint heart never helped anyone.

When Jyn was finished, she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, do you think I look good?"

Cassian swallowed hard and Jyn clenched her hand into fists, excited when she noticed how his pants seemed to get tighter. After blinking a few times and fidgeting where he sat, Cassian replied, "You look nice..."

Oh, that wouldn't do at all.

"Just _nice_? Not desirable or sexy?" Jyn pouted and sat on his lap, delighting in his tiny gasp and the feel of his length brushing against her thigh. "I did all of that showing off and you just say I look nice?"

He groaned and shifted in the seat. "Well, I suppose you look, ah, lovely."

"That's what I want to hear." Jyn put her arms around Cassian's neck and kissed him. Their bodies crushed together and her breasts hurt a little from the impact of his hard chest against hers, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was all or nothing.

At first, Cassian merely sat in his seat, not responding to her affection. She worried that she'd taken things too far and started to pull back, but then, Cassian gripped her waist and crushed his mouth to hers.

Jyn's eyes widened and she squealed as he began to caress her, hands moving up and down her sides, grazing her breasts. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and she tugged just a bit, enjoying the pleased groans that left his lips. Eventually they had to separate so they could breathe.

"I never knew you could kiss like that," Jyn said, her eyes hazy with excitement and lust.

"Well, I never knew you wanted me to kiss you."

She bopped his chest. "You're the most clueless man I've ever met, Cassian. I've been giving you hints for months now and it didn't register at all?"

The sheepish expression on his face was too adorable. "No. I guess I just haven't been observing you closely."

"Clearly...but now that you know how I feel, what do you think?"

Cassian touched her perineum, running his forefinger along her parted upper lip gently. "I'd say it's worth a try."

"Good answer," she replied and leaned down for another kiss.

 


End file.
